


The End

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Apocalypse, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what they intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

“This was never my intention.”

A hot dry gust blasts by, ruffling hair and tugging at clothes.

“I know. Mine either.”

Thick clouds obscure the atmosphere and the filtered sunlight is weak and red.

“You aren’t going to try to blame me for all this?”

The scent in the air is thick, flesh and rot and ash.

“I never said anything about blame. I’m just saying I’m sure you had good intentions. We both did.”

Buildings stand beaten but unbowed, steel skeletons stretching for the sky.

“Well, we certainly found the road to Hell.”

In the distance formerly green and rolling fields lie blackened and burnt.

“What do we do now, do you think?”

There isn’t a sound to be heard, save the howling of the wind and the murmur of two voices.

“Nothing. Anything. Everything. It doesn’t really matter anymore.”

A disembodied arm rests on the ground with a soft pink teddy bear clutched tightly in its fist.

“I suppose not.”

Silence, as the two men watch the world they destroyed.


End file.
